A Morning at the Sato's
by kmeezy
Summary: Set several weeks after the end of the final season, Asami invites Korra to come visit a special person for the first time...KORRASAMI ONESHOT


A/N: Was inspired by some other people's fic. Thought I would take a turn at this idea for a story to continue developing the future of Korrasami after the end of the show. Praise be to Bryke, we are unworthy, I do not own anything.

A Morning at the Sato's

Korra rubbed her eyes and sat at the table, where a warm cup of tea waited for her. Asami was already seated, though still dressed in her nightgown, and poured her own cup of tea. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"You sleep alright last night?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, it was really nice. Thanks for letting me stay at your place," Korra replied. She had been working all day yesterday with Asami to rebuild a new home for her after Kuvira destroyed the old Sato Estate. Yesterday they had finally finished the main building and the clearing for all the new housing developments that were inevitably going to come once people moved back in to new Republic City. The new estate was less grandiose than the first, and it had to be to fit the limitations of the reconstruction phase of the city. Still, it was comfy and, to Korra's appreciation, ready to be lived in. Working all day and then flying back to Air Temple Island was exhausting, and Korra was glad to have been able to just crash after a hard day's work.

"What's today's plan?" Korra asked, sipping her tea.

"Actually, I was thinking of visiting my dad today..." Asami said hesitantly. The funeral for the fallen Future Industries founder had already taken place, and President Raikoh had even announced a formal posthumous pardon of the man who sacrificed himself to save the city. And while Asami was strong, and had worked through much grief in the following weeks, she still carried the sorenesss of loss that needed to be healed every now and then. Today was one of those days of healing.

"...and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Korra was taken aback by the question. The first several times Asami had visited, she had asked Korra not to come. It wasn't that she didn't want her to be there, but rather she wanted more time with her father alone to work through her emotions. Korra was, of course, understanding when Asami left for these visits. She understood very well the desire to be alone in darker times. But now, she was being invited into Asami's personal time with her father. She smiled encouragingly.

"I'd love to."

The two were now, without any doubts, a couple. They had been spending as much time together as they could, both for practical reasons and for emotional ones. Much of their work on the city overlapped, but mostly, they just loved the excuse to be around each other during the day. Now the two rode off down the highway to the cemetary.

The tombstone was sizeable, and both Asami's mother and father's names were carved into the stone facing them. Asami had brought flowers and a pai sho piece, and she set them down on the earth in front of the grave.

"Mom, dad," she began. Korra held her hand and gently squeezed it to remind her she was there to support here.

"I want you to meet someone. Well, I guess you already know her, dad. She's been supporting me for so many years now, and we're finally together as a couple, and...well, I thought you would like to meet her, finally. This is Korra."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Sato," said Korra. She was moved by Asami's words, that she had taken the time to introduce her, and she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and let Asami continue.

"Dad, after all this time, I want you to know how thankful I am, that before it ended, you showed me I could forgive. I can forgive and learn and move on with my life. I never could have expected things to turn out this way, and although it hurts so much to know this is all I can ever do for you now..." Asami wiped away a tear as she spoke.

"Thank you, dad. I wish you could see how happy Korra makes me. I wish you could see how beautiful this city is going to be, and how much Korra and I are working to make things whole again."

"I love you, dad", and with that, Asami began to cry. Putting her hands up to her eyes, it might have sounded like a small cry but for the loudness of her heart. Korra knew this was one of those moments where she would be needed most, and she hugged Asami close and let her rest on her shoulder. For a tender moment, the two of them stood in front of the stone and let the emotion wash over them. After a while, Asami wiped away her tears and looked at Korra.

"Thank you for coming with me. I think I'm done here. Let's go."

Korra pulled Asami in one last time and kissed her on the cheek. "It's going to be ok, Asami. Your parents love you. I love you. Thank you for bringing me here today."

Together they walked out of the cemetary, through the gate, and back to the car. They sat down and Asami gave a heavy sigh before asking, "Where to next?"

"You hungry at all? Why don't we swing by the island and I'll fix us a lunch," Korra answered.

Asami smiled, "That would be nice. Thank you for being here with me Korra. I love you."

Korra squeezed her hand tight. "I love you too, Asami."

And the two of them drove out of the cemetary, their hearts filled with each other's care. It was a morning to remember.


End file.
